The field of the invention is geometrical instruments having pivoted contacts and the present invention is particularly concerned with apparatus for sensing the test results at test samples, using an elastically supported mechanical sensor moved relative to the test samples. At least one test-value transmitter detects the relative motion between the test sample and the sensor. A counter follows the sensor and a signal is generated in the apparatus at the instant of impact between the sensor and the test sample, this signal then being stored in a memory. The memory stores the test value present at the test-value transmitter at the instant of impact.
The state of the art of contact sensors may be ascertained by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,905,119 and 3,945,124; West German Pat. No. 2,440,692; West German Published Application No. 1,804,253 and West German Utility Pat. Nos. 7 231 877 and 7 400 071, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein.
West German patent application No. 2,820,813 of Hans-Dieter Jacoby and Erich Schuster published Nov. 15, 1979 and not yet a part of the prior art on the German priority date of the present application, is incorporated herein because it discloses a method and apparatus having a mechanical sensor which moves relative to the test sample and which comprises at least one test-value transmitter with counter. This method and apparatus are characterized in that at the time of impact between the test sample and the sensor, a signal is generated and this signal is stored in a memory so that the test value at the test-value transmitter is stored at the time of impact. FIG. 2 of West German Published Application No. 2,820,813 in combination with FIGS. 5 and 6, show how the three coordinate data for the sample is obtained.